Jared Mason
Jared 'Munter' Mason is the husband of Kasey Mason, father of Hemi Chrysler Valiant Mason and best friend of Van West. He was a recurring character in Series 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 of Outrageous Fortune. Overview Jared Mason was born to Karla Mason and was bought up and lived in West Auckland where he met Van West and instantly became best friends. Soon enough Jared basically became one of the Wests. He, Van and Billy Grady got into all sorts of trouble including stealing diggers. By primary school, Jared had picked up the name Munter. Munter intially liked the name until he found out the true meaning of the word, which he responded to by requesting he be called by his true name. But this didnt last long and Munter readopted the name. Munters mother Karla is an alcoholic and he tries very hard to keep her off the booze. Munter despised Draska, Vans first fiance and liked Aurora, Vans second. In Season Two, it was discovered Munter's penis (nicknamed 'The Mighty Munt') was very big and he was offered a position in Haydens porn film. In Season Three Munter found love with a woman almost double his years. Kasey was the best friend of Vans mother Cheryl. The pair married in the Season Three final. In Season Five, it looked like Munter faced time in prison, but when he got off, Kasey told him she wanted kids. But Munters sperm were infertile, nonetheless, Munter managed to get Kasey pregnant. In Season Six, Munters child, Hemi Chrysler Valiant Mason was born. Biography Season One Munter and Van robbed Mr Hong's house together. (Slings And Arrows) Later, Jethro (Vans twin) hires Munter and Van to break into Hughs apartment to steal back some information Hugh stole from Jethro that is vital for a crime case. Munter watches some of the porn Hugh has and is shocked to find out Hugh is gay. Munter later betrays Vans trust and breaks into The Lucky Dollar Store warehouse and steals some trading cards. Later on, Munter and Van steal alot of Mr Sevele's money and Draska takes it 'kindly'. Cheryl gives Munter the job of keeping Van away from Draska as they hope Draska will get sprung for having the money. At Draska and Van's wedding, Munter acts as the bestman. Season Two Munter is approached by a bunch of tongans asking for Mr Sevele's money back, Munter points them in the direction of Draska. In a bid to get rid of Draska by proving she is not pregnant, Munter and Cheryl get Draska to do a pregnancy test. It comes back positive and then Munter realises that Draska is using pregnant Corrina Balanis urine. At Loretta Wests 16th birthday, Munter and Van steal a truck full of crayfish and sell it off. Unfortunately, the fridge Eric gave them to store the cray was faulty and the two have alot of unhappy customers. Munter dresses up as a fast food cook and drives a van into Tysons gang headquarters so that Van can rescue Aurora. They successfully escape with Aurora. When Wolf goes missing, Munter accompanies Eric and Pascalle on a rescue mission. As the season progresses, Munter starts to feel left out from Van and Auroras fun. He gets arrested for stealing car doors and Jethro acts as his lawyer and gets him off. Munter gets worried for Van as he thinks once Van and Aurora marry, their relationship will veer downhill steeply, he manages to convince Van to steal a stereo. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie Munter joins the Wests on their annual Christmas trip to Tutaekuri Bay where he meets the mysterious Madison. His attraction to her sparks a rivalry with Jethro who also finds her attractive. Munter eventually wins her over and the two cuddle bu the big bonfire on the beach. Season Three Munter gets beaten up when he and Van try to stop the Lucky Dollar Store getting demolished. They realise it is Gary Savage's doing and they steal one of his tractors. Munter has a shower at the West House and Hayden Peters walks in on him in the nude. After seeing his penis, Hayden offers him a job in a porn film he and Loretta are making. Munter declines the offer. When Aurora is struck by a bus and dies, Munter trys to stop Van from stealing her dead body and burning it. Munter organizes for the boat Van planned to do it in, to be burnt in the back yard of the Wests. He then gives an emotional speech at her wake. Kasey, Cheryls best friend who is nearly double Munters age, finds this extremely attractive and she and Munter have sex. Munter and Kasey eventually start dating. To cure Van of his depression after Auroras death, Munter takes him to the Coromandel to see Munters mum. But Munter witnesses Van getting Karla back onto alcohol after she quit. He also find out the two had sex. He beats up Van the next morning and leaves him in the Coromandel. Munter soon gets a job at The Rusty Nail but quits after a day. When Van falls in with the wrong crowd and he and Falani are held hostage by Aaron Spiller and The Gooch, Munter comes to the rescue and Van and Munter become friends once again. Munter later works with Van at The Video Hut for a day as they decide to start a handyman business and they call it 'The Tool Guys'. Munter proposes to Kasey but she turns him down and so he has sex with Imogen to get back at her, but Kasey finds out and travels to Imogens house, Van arrives first though and tells Munter to sort his act. Kasey arrives to find Munter fixing the shower, she feels bad and accepts his marriage proposal. Munter later steals Aaron Spillers towtruck, the night before his wedding and he is arrested. Munter gets out of jail when Van convinces Aaron to say Munter was in the truck legitimately. Munter makes it just in time to his wedding and he happily marrys Kasey infront of friends and family. Season Four Munter is worried about Van as he is very down on himself. Kasey suggests that they hire him a prostitute, they arrange for everyone to meet at The Rusty Nail but are surprised when Pascalle announces it is the one year anniversary of Auroras death, Hayley (the hooker they hired) then shows up in similar clothes to Aurora. Munter gets rid of Van and Kasey trys to set him up with Rochelle. But it turns out Van just wants to have some time with Munter to chill. They do just that. Later Munter and Van look after a huge container of gym gear imported by Nicky Greegan. Van accidently breaks a weight and the two discover steroids stashed in the gear, they set about destroying all of it. Munter is annoyed when an opposition company to The Tool Guys is opened up with two girls called Rob and Sam. Van sleeps with Rob, breaking the tool guy code and so Munter goes and sleeps with Imogen much to Vans disgust. Munter later walks in on Kasey sleeping with lesbian, Candy and he announces their marriage is over. Munter stays at the West House but when he refuses to go make amends with Kasey, he gets kicked out and stays at Judds office, but he and Van infest it out and Judd takes them to his house. Munter and Van take a job at Mrs Websters house, where Munter falls through the garage roof and falls onto a Hemi Chrysler Valiant Car. They agree with the old women to do jobs for her for the car. Later on, Munter is shocked to find Kasey is dating Dane Harris. A few episodes later, Munter and Kasey share a few words. Kasey is sure that Munter is going to ask to get back together with her, but he informs her that the police are onto her as they know she has been collecting material to make Meth for Dane. But as Munter walks down the street, he thinks about his relationship with Kasey and how great it was and he decides to get it back. Munter arrives at Kaseys house to find Dane and her packing. Aaron Spiller tows Danes car and Munter and Dane get into a fight. Kasey is thrilled Munter would do this for her and the two get back together. Later on, Munter and Van are disturbed to find Loretta has hired Aaron Spiller and The Gooch as new tool guys. But they are even more disturbed to find they are good at the job. Munter attends Ted and Ngaires wedding on the final episode and takes it upon himself to get Ted stoned for the big day. Season Five Season Six Relationships Kasey .]] Mason, Jared